Witch War
Witch War was an act of war between the vampires of Louisiana and the witch coven lead by Hallow Stonebrook in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries". It was the first direct confrontation between the two groups. Pre-Battle Events leading to battle The vampire King of Louisiana, Bill Compton, believed the witch coven of Marnie Stonebrook, based in Shreveport, posed a danger to vampires due to their ability to perform necromancy. He sent Eric Northman to break the group up, but they defied him. The spirit of Antonia inherited Marnie's body while Eric attacked Marnie. Antonia, an ancient witch once killed because of vampires, gave Marnie considerable more power, which Marnie later revealed she enjoyed. Martonia cursed Eric Northman into losing his memory, and later hexed up Eric's progeny Pam as Pam demanded Marnie to break the spell put on Eric. Martonia started seeing the vampires' actions as direct provocations and waged war against the vampires by joining hands with her circle and performing a spell bound to make all vampires walk out into the sun (thus killing them), as Antonia had done years before. Due to the vampires' knowledge of this spell and their preparations, only one vampire (Beulah Carter) burned. Bill consulted Martonia after visiting Beulah's site of death, negotiating that the two should meet on the Bon Temps graveyard at midnight, alone and unarmed, to discuss a peaceful resolution. Talking At first, Martonia and Bill confronted one another, with Marnie concluding Bill had breached the terms of their meeting by bringing backup. Both parties revealed what their backup consisted of; Bill had brought his vampire sheriffs, their associates, Sookie Stackhouse and human snipers, while Martonia had brought her witch coven, including Tara Thornton. Bill expressed his wish to continue peace negotiations, and offered Martonia that she would never be harmed again, and that anyone violating those terms now or in the past would be punished. In return, he asked Martonia to remove her spells from Eric and Pam. This set off Martonia, who noted that while Bill said he would punish any who had or would harm her, he had brought Eric and Pam to her (who had both harmed her) and even asked her to remove her spells from them. Martonia acted as if she was interested in taking the deal, but Sookie quickly discovered (through telepathy) that Martonia was actually casting a spell. Battle Death of Beverleen 's internal organs]] Bill stepped forward, revealing even more backup (including human snipers). He had his snipers aim at Martonia, offering her that no one would get hurt if she would back down as of now. Martonia laughed and continued her spell, and suddenly Eric Northman sped forward, ripping part of witch Beverleen out and thus killing her. Whether Eric did this under Martonia's influence or not remains in question, but Martonia smiled and began an incantation that created a thick layer of fog. Tara and Pam's confrontation Vampires, snipers and witches began speeding through the graveyard in search of their enemies. Bill got hold of a young witch, but let her go after failing to recognize her. Tara was snuck up on from behind by one of the enemy vampires, but quickly fired her gun with wooden bullets at him, killing him. Pam then reached her, taking her gun. Pam, having previously promised to kill Tara, Lafayette and Jesus for partaking in the rotting curse that Martonia put on her, prepared to kill Tara by exsanguinating her. Bill stepped in right before Pam could proceed, forbidding Pam to ever harm Tara again. Bill then helped Tara up. The shooting of Sookie While Eric was feeding on a male witch, Sookie ran across the graveyard in confusion. A witch or wiccan attacked her with silver, to which Sookie replied that she was not a vampire. When the man would not stop his attack, Sookie used photokinesis to launch him away, thanking her fairy powers for assisting her at the right time. Bill and Eric rushed to help Sookie; Bill was silvered by Roy and Holly, while Eric was stopped by Martonia herself. Eventually Alcide Herveaux arrived in time to save Sookie and bring her to her house; Alcide and Debbie had ran by Sookie's house to check on her, and had rushed to the graveyard as soon as they realized she had joined the Witches vs Vampires battle. As Alcide carried Sookie home (under the eyes of a very jealous Debbie), Bill was freed of his silver (presumably by one of his human employees) and rushed to take Sookie over. He brought her into her house and fed her vampire blood to heal her while Alcide watched. When Sookie woke up, her main concern was Eric's well being, something that set off Alcide so greatly that he walked away from her. Eric and Martonia's confrontation Eric confronted Martonia, but she was able to cast a spell on him that made him into her willful slave. The witches then retreated offscreen, gathering back together and returning to Shreveport. Aftermath Sookie Sookie was able to make a full recovery. Her indigestion of Bill's blood, however, caused her to realize she still loved and cared for Bill, and also triggered a sexual fantasy about both Eric and Bill, occurring in Sookie's dream. Festival of Tolerance At the Festival of Tolerance, a pro-vampire event organized by Nan Flanagan, Martonia disrupted the festivities. Bill had voted against letting the event go through, but Nan disagreed. Martonia had the mind-controlled Eric let vampire sheriffs Duprez, Kirsch and Blackburn run into a trap so that she could hypnotise and use them, too. The three disrupted the Festival at Martonia's orders and later died. Category:Events